First Don't Succeed, Try Again
by IsisEvangeline
Summary: Set after attempt on Klaus's life with Mikael in Damon's plot. I don't own Vampire Diaries. Between Katherine and Klaus.
1. Private Calls and Txts

Katherine perspective. Set after attempt on Klaus's life planned by Damon. Katherine helps.

* * *

Mistake

Caller ID ~ Katerina

" Katerina what a surprise. I was just thinking of you when you just called."

" Funny I was thinking of _Stefan_."

" Stefan? Why him? "

" You _screwed_ up Klaus."

" Did I? I'm alive aren't I sweetheart."

" You made a mistake taking Stefan's freedom away then returning it right back to him, right away."

" I think I know what I'm doing sweetheart. ' bitterly remarked " It's you who should be more concerned about your freedom being taken away. As for Stefan. I'll just need to direct his feelings elsewhere. That should bring him back to his senses. You'll be the one to help him along won't you, love. Now enough of Stefan. How are you? Are you hurt badly? Did Mikael hurt you too much?"

" I'm fine as always. By the way I would have at least expected a heads up that he didn't drink from the living."

" Well I didn't expect you to team up with Damon and waken him. From the sound of it seems he took a bite out of you instead of Damon. How did you get Damon to agree with you? ' sipping his gin and whiskey.

" Did you use whatever _seductive _means to have him agree. Oh that's right I nearly forgot he's in love with your doppelganger Elena. So you were probably rejected by him. Except he probably hates me more then allow you to seduce him so he tagged along if it meant getting rid of me. After all I did nearly kill him the last time, well, the last time before we met again. Not including tonight."

" You went after Damon. If you kill him. You'll lose Stefan."

" What do you care? Stefan loves Elena. He choose Elena over you. You know it seems your always getting rejected by the ones you loved."

" At least I was loved."

Click. Klaus tries calling Katherine.

* * *

Klaus txt to Katherine

Katerina pick up. Maybe I said too much.

* * *

Txt again.

Katerina if you don't pick up I will hunt you down.

* * *

Again txt last.

Do not ignore me. I'm a hybrid I can smell you. A werewolf can sniff out a vampire. Do not forget that.

Katherine picks up Stefan in her car and then calls Damon.

* * *

Decision

Katherine drops Stefan off.

She thinks - I shouldn't of said that. I wasn't lying to Stefan and Damon when I said he's coming for me.

" And that _Hybrid's_ coming for me."

He will come after me after saying that. He's always had a temper.

Katherine checks her txt messages.

3 all from Klaus.

Sigh. " I better call him back."

Who knows what he's thinking to do next if I don't call him back. " Why didn't Isobel drink vervain? Like I told her too. Why did she save my name with my number?

* * *

Katherine txt to Klaus

You alone?

Txt back - Yes.

* * *

Improvised it a bit as I was typing.  
Listening to Ellie Goulding. I got a bit hooked on her songs.

Your Biggest Mistake and Figure 8 were the songs I was listening to if you were wondering to this piece of drabble.

I thought about how Klaus feel about Katherine teaming up with Damon and what he sound if he were jealous.

Hope you enjoyed it as much I loved writing it. Please leave comments if you have anything to say related to Katherine and Klaus. Can contact me twitter MissesPierce


	2. Call On the Road

Please comment if you like Katherine x Klaus. Be nice to know how many Klaterina fans there are out there.  
Can contact me twitter MissesPierce  
I'm a Klaterina fan.

Klaus perspective. Set after first attempt on his life by Mystic Falls gang and Katherine.

* * *

Call

Klaus sitting at the bar drinking. His Cellphone rings. " Mikael was just a gift. The real trouble doesn't start till' now."

" Katerina. Where are you,sweetheart."

" Away. Now you'll have the Mystic Fall gang to deal with. That's going to be quite a hassle."

" Well you know me love. Troubles just a game I'm willing to play. A game I usually win at."

" We'll see about that. See fairy always guides the hero. And I'm the fairy."

" And let me guess the hero defeats the beast. So I'm to play the monster in this little game of yours,hmm."

" Your not a monster Klaus. A monster doesn't cry. Especially not a beast who just wanted approval from his father, that makes you human not a monster."

"...Katerina..you..."

" Goodbye Klaus. Oh and one more thing I wouldn't expect Stefan to come back to you any time soon." Click.

Klaus stares at his cellphone then he sends a txt

Happy Hunting sweetheart. For now.

Then he puts his cellphone down and continues to finish his drink. He smiles at the txt he receives and

txt back

Since I'm the beast. I guess I'll go hunt me a princess.

She txt

Then I'll curse her to fall asleep.

Then pockets it away, smiling to himself.

* * *

Deal

Katherine driving.

"Sweetheart, where are you? I'm not mad anymore about your little-lie-with-Damon."

She answers back her cellphone on speaker. " I got Stefan to do what you wanted. Do we have a deal? "

" Didn't you receive my message from Isobel before."

" You know I did."

" Excellent. Now how about you come meet me at that barn."

" Is the big bad wolf going to huff and puff and..."

" bite you then rip off all your clothes."

" It isn't funny when you say it. You sound like you actually mean it."

" Guess you won't know unless you come and meet me."

Katherine reached over to hit button to end the call until she heard Klaus say " oh and if you don't show yourself. Then I guess I'll have a bit of time to play your favorite chasing game, love."

" I'll show."

" Good girl. I'll see you then, Katerina."

End Call.


	3. Ramblings Between a Hybrid & Heartbreak

Alternate what if Katherine and Klaus secretly planning together.

Scene after text and phone calls between Katherine and Klaus.  
Set after Mystic Falls gang attempt on Klaus's life with Mikael.

* * *

Katherine looked into her review mirror as she shut off the ignition. After being certain no one was there she walked out of the car after an hour later hanging up her cellphone on Damon. She walked up behind an abandoned farm house. Waiting for a possibly pissed off hybrid.

" Your late." a man called out.

" Excuse me your the one that's late. I got here before you."

Klaus walked up behind Katherine ready to hug her. She circled around him. Then stood her ground glaring at him.

" Did you get what you wanted?" she placed her hand on her hip.

" I did. What's wrong love?" he came closer to her tipping her chin with his finger.

" What's wrong, gee, I don't know. Kill her." she flung her hands up in exasperation.

" I apologize."

She frowned at him.  
He looked at her bewildered " Look if your expecting me to grovel at your feet like some servant to a queen, forget it."

" Killing me wasn't part of the plan."

" I know." He held his finger up to her lips. " None of it matters, Mikael's dead."

" It matters. Because you could care less if it had been Elena or me as long as Mikael was gone. What happened to your careful plan?"

" Come now Katerina did I not tell you when I'd be coming back when I left hmm. Or how about the fact that I spared Stefan life." Klaus tried to cradle her face into his palms.

" That's because you left your sister behind, and Stefan and you were buddies back in Chicago." she crossed her arms.

" Katerina how do you know about me and Stefan being friends?" his eyes glazed over. " Was that why I was able to find you in that little apartment in Chicago. Were you following Stefan or me?"

" I had to make certain he was alright , Klaus." she tilted her head towards him.

" I see then its about time we should be heading back."

" Getting back to where." she trudged behind him.

" To Mystic Falls of course."

They walked silently back to two cars waiting for them.  
He went to the opposite one he opened the passenger door for Katherine to get in. At first she refused saying she left her cellphone in her car. He told her he'd get it for her. As soon as she got in Klaus smiled thinly at Katherine " Katerina."  
" Hmm."  
" Remember 250 years." he whispered into her ear. Her eyes went wide and then she heard a snap of her wrist onto the steering wheel.  
" Klaus." He smiled at her holding a finger to his lips. " Not now  
sweetheart, there's something I need to discuss with the gentlemen sitting next to you."  
She sighed leaning back against the headrest.

Klaus walked over to the other side instructing the man to get out of the driver's seat and walk with him to Katherine's car. He opened taking Katherine cellphone and compelled the man to drive her car west to the first bar he sees.

" I want you to drive west of here. Go to first bar you see, sit and order any drink. While your there if anybody asks you say you had a rough night. Silently drink. Then go home and forget you even came here this night. Forgot about me and her sitting in that car. You never met us."

The man starts the car and drove off.

Klaus gets into the driver's seat. Shows Katherine her cellphone and tells her he's keeping it with him.

" Klaus what are you going to do to me."  
" Don't worry' pats her leg " I'm in a good mood, sweetheart. How about I drop you off somewhere and we reminisce the good time we had at Chicago. Then maybe perhaps you'll forget why you went there in the first place."

" But we..." she sidled a glance at him.

"Exactly."

* * *

Alternate what if Katherine and Klaus secretly planning.

Set right after killing Michael and hour later Katherine hangs up her cellphone talking to Damon.

I was inspired watching AU of Secret Love. And by something else.

Just a little argument between Klaus and Katherine.  
This is pretty much a one-shot. But maybe it'll have a second part.

That being in Chicago.

Can contact me twitter MissesPierce

I love Call Me Maybe by Carly Rae Jepsen. It's a hot song.

Always felt like there should of been a little talk between her and Klaus after trying to kill her. But getting Mikael killed instead.


End file.
